Harry Potter & la Orden del Fénix
by Anuka
Summary: MmMm...Esta es una historia + de la Orden del Fénix, digamos que "mi" version de lo que creo que podrá suceder...No se duerman mucho leyendolo y, este es un trabajo en proceso, soy extremadamente lenta escribiendo por lo que los proximos capitulo (para
1. Default Chapter

Paren, paren! Antes de leer este fic, y de dormirse en el intento me gustaría dedicarselo en unas personas ^_~:  
En primer lugar a Lu, mi mejor amiga, que aunque dudo que lo lea quiero que sepa que se lo dedico cada una de estas palabras a ella ^o^  
A la loca de Xea, por animarme a mandarlo y ser la "única" que espero que no se duerma.  
A Sof! Por ser una persona super-enrollada de la Lista!  
A Harriet, Nimphie, Hermione12, Aracelli, Jade, Cali-Chan, que aunque a la mayoría no me conozcan ni yo a ellas, se lo dedico por ser mis autoras preferidas de fanfics, por hacerme esos fanfics tanto tristes como alegres y por hacerme pensar que estoy junto a Harry y sus amigos por el tiempo en que quede leyendo sus fics.  
Y a todos los que lo leais! A todos los que les parezca patetico! A todos los que les parezca bueno! 


	2. El Antiguo Grupo (1º Parte)

Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix  
  
  
1º Capítulo: El Antiguo Grupo (Primera Parte).  
  
Aunque pareciera mentira, aquel verano se estaba pasando como ningún otro, más llevadero que la caída de las hojas en otoño de los árboles. O al menos eso parecía en un mundo vulgar e insignificante: el mundo muggle.  
Sin embargo, en el número 4 de Privet Drive, vivía un niño para el cual aquel verano no pudiese haber sido más largo y desesperante: ese niño se llamaba Harry Potter, y a punto de cumplir sus quince años se le veía triste a través de una de las ventanas de la Casa de los Dursley.  
Ese día precisamente, 30 de Julio, estaba a punto de cumplir quince años ...Aún así, sentía una emoción que no se podía expresar con palabras, algo más profundo que la tristeza en si misma, sin duda, los últimos acontecimientos vividos en el cuarto curso Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería le hacían todavía reflexionar sobre el pasado, su pasado...  
No hacía mas de 14 años exactamente que, aquel niño, Harry Potter, como cualquier otro, vivía en una casa con sus padres: James y su mujer Lily.   
Pero, como no pudiera haber pensado cualquier muggle, el mundo de los magos guardaba, aparte de sorpresas fantásticas, relatos terribles. Todos los acontecimientos que había vivido hasta sus 14 años le hacían pensar a Harry que no todos los magos eran buenos.  
Entonces, aquel día 31 de Octubre, como más bien le habían recordado (dado que él apenas tenía un año de vida y no podría casi recordarlo), Lord Voldemort, el peor mago tenebroso del mundo, se presentó en casa de sus padres, guiado por el "amigo" de éstos, Peter Pettigrew (al pensarlo, Harry, cerró los puños en señal de ira y odio) y al verlos los mató. Sin más ni más, una muerte fría, desgarrada y sin justicia alguna. Lo mismo hizo con Harry Potter, sin embargo, su madre debido al amor que le profanaba hacia él, le sirvió de escudo mágico que resultó actuar de manera en contra de su agresor: Así Harry se liberó de él con una sola marca en la frente, aquella por la que ahora, entre el mundo de los magos era famoso.  
Por ello, ahora tenía que pasar todos los veranos en casa de sus quisquillosos tíos y su primo, de los cuales ninguno de ellos tenía una pizca de sangre mágica.   
Justicia... ahora que lo pensaba por centésima vez, ¿por qué quiso Voldemort matar a sus padres? No lo sabía, aún era un secreto; un secreto que cada vez más revoloteaba por su mente y que por el cual había tenido numerosos sueños fantásticos, tanto horribles como bonitos.  
Recordó las palabras de Dumbledore:  
-"Es una pregunta que aún no puedo responder, Harry, lo sabrás cuando estés preparado".  
Aquel gran mago, era todo lo que se podía llamar lo contrario a Voldemort: valiente, inteligente, justo, honrado... Gracias a Dumbledore, pensó Harry, él podía estar tranquilo en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, dado que él, era el director. Y, según sabía Harry, sus poderes podían ser comparados contra los de Voldemort.  
"Cuando estés preparado..." ¿Es que él acaso no lo estaba? Dentro de poco cumpliría los 15 años, y por lo que había visto y realizado no es que él se tratase de un niño: había escapado cuatro veces de Voldemort y había vivido todo tipo de experiencias y aventuras junto con sus amigos Ron y Hermione, ambos del mismo curso que él.  
Hubo un silencio muy prolongado roto tan sólo por el murmullo del viento al rozar con los árboles, era como si pasasen años a través de esa ventana en la que Harry estaba asomado.   
Se miró el reloj y por milésima vez cayó en la cuenta de que estaba estropeado desde que su segunda prueba en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Justo el año pasado... se entristeció aún más pensando en el Torneo. La monotonía con la que él vivía en casa de sus tíos todos los veranos le hacía pensar y hacerse preguntas a sí mismo continuamente.   
¿Hubiera él podido llegar a ser uno de los primeros si no hubiera contado con la ayuda de sus amigos y profesores? Se sentía muy culpable de él mismo, si él no hubiera sido tan tonto de decirle a Cedric que se acercara a la Copa del Torneo junto a él...Pero, ¿qué pudiera haber pasado entonces?   
-Estaba todo calculado- se dijo en voz alta a modo de castigo.  
La mente de Harry en aquel momento era un hervidero de dudas, dudas con las que, no hacía mas de dos meses había salido de Hogwarts. Cuando le empezó a doler de cabeza de tantos pensamientos que recorrían su mente decidió irse a la cama. Mañana sería un día mejor.  
***  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Vamos despierta YA!  
Eran los gritos matutinos de tía Petunia, maldita sea, pensó Harry, había tenido un sueño más bonito...aunque no podía recordarlo.  
Miró el reloj de su mesilla de noche (que por una vez funcionaba bien) y se quedó totalmente anonado por la hora: ¿las 5:00 de la mañana? ¿Por qué tía Petunia le había hecho levantarse tan temprano?  
Ésta, francamente, fue la única razón que lo animó a bajar un poco más deprisa, aún el sol no había salido por el horizonte y sentía que sus ojos se fuesen a cerrar de un momento a otro si alguien no le echase agua fría por el cuerpo. "¿Habría Dudley tenido un accidente con la comida y habría explotado y tendría él que recoger los restos?" pensó alegremente mientras bajaba la escalera.  
Por desgracia, su primo Dudley seguía de una pieza (pero igual de gordo que siempre), aunque durante todo el año anterior, como pudo notar Harry, había crecido unos centímetros más.  
Entró en la cocina algo sigiloso, y para su sorpresa vio a sus tíos y, en especialmente, su primo sonriéndole. Si no fuera por el odio que ellos le tenían hacia él, Harry no hubiera podido pensar que su sonrisa era de un tipo... malévola.  
-Chico, tenemos algo que anunciarte- comenzó Tío Vernon con su usual tono de desprecio.  
Harry no respondió, se estaba temiendo lo peor, abrió los ojos un poco más y asintió con la cabeza.  
-Bueno, fue un "olvido" comunicártelo antes, pero he tenido un poco de suerte en el negocio de los taladros y...  
Harry se hundió de nuevo a sus pensamientos, la verdad, no le apetecía mucho escuchar una aburrida charla sobre Grunning's, y tampoco nunca le había interesado la vida de su tío. Echó un vistazo alrededor de la cocina, y justo al lado de la delgada mano huesuda de tía Petunia distinguió tres (para su opinión horriblemente sosas) maletas.   
Un momento, ¿¡maletas!?   
Entonces empezó a unir cables y le vino la voz de Tío Vernon de nuevo al cerebro.  
-Y con un poco de suerte, recibí un considerable aumento de sueldo por mis grandes acciones y decidimos irnos tu tía, tu primo Dudders y yo- esa frase la recalcó como si la quisiese hacer notar a los oídos de Harry, aunque ya hablaba alto de por si- de vacaciones a Bristol durante dos semanas...  
Harry tampoco respondió esta vez, estaba totalmente enmudecido, eso significaba que...  
-Bien y como consideramos que eres ya un poco mayor y que serías lo suficientemente inteligente y sensato, por tu bien, te dejaríamos aquí en casa...La verdad, sólo porque la Señora Figg no aparece por su casa, creo que se fue de vacaciones...¿no es así Petunia?- añadió en un susurro.  
-Ajá- confirmó ella confidencialmente en voz baja, no prestaba mucha atención a la conversación: observaba como el vecino de al lado recogía las cartas de su buzón. Un momento después sonrió satisfecha de que no tuviera nada en el buzón- Creo que se fue a ver a un pariente en la ciudad de Londres- añadió volviendo la cabeza hacia la mesa donde se encontraban Vernon y Harry.  
A Harry le llenó una completa sensación de felicidad, y no era para menos, ¡sólo en casa! Podría inspeccionar lo que quería, aunque eso era lo mínimo: empezó a hacer grandes planes, de todas maneras sus tíos nunca se enterarían, estarían a centenas de kilómetros en Bristol. Podría invitar a sus mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione a pasar los últimos días de vacaciones. Sería divertido, para el primero, enseñarle las costumbres y aparatos muggles, pensó Harry, imaginándose a su amigo pelirrojo Ron con cara de estupefacto.  
-¿Entendiste chico?- volvió a hablar Tío Vernon, tratando a Harry como si fuese un subnormal. Su voz sonaba más como una afirmación antes que una pregunta.  
-Sí- respondió Harry en un tono de voz fría.  
-Eso espero- y con una mirada desafiante completó- Nosotros partiremos en media hora. ¡Ah!- añadió en una voz como si fuera una burla decirlo- confiamos tu tía y yo en ti para no encontrarnos, por tu culpa, la casa hecha añicos.  
Harry estaba harto, no lo iba a permitir más y le contestó con una mirada fulminante:  
-Si ocurriese, creo que mi padrino podría solucionarlo- dijo elevando la voz en las palabras "mi padrino". Pudo ver el efecto de sus palabras triunfantemente:  
-Tu... tu padrino... e-eh... s-s-sí... Yo creo que será... bueno está bien.  
Al cabo de un rato, Harry y sus tíos se encontraban en lo que se podría llamar: "Su último desayuno". Sus tíos no podían dejar tensos, y había dos razones: una de ellas era la partida del viaje... Y otra la idea de dejar sólo a su sobrino en casa, no era que se preocupasen por él, ¡en absoluto! Era la sola idea de ver a un hombre con el pelo enmarañado, sucio, ropas de mago raídas entrando por la acera de Privet Drive y asentándose en su casa. En pocas palabras, era la imagen que tenían sobre el padrastro de Harry.  
Aunque Harry, por su parte, veía muy poco probable la cuestión de que su padrino se viniera a casa de los Dursley. Lo veía algo absurdo, cuando no sabía ni dónde se encontraba, aunque lo más seguro es que fuera a miles de millas de Privet Drive, como siempre, en constante fuga contra los dementores de Azkaban, la prisión mágica.  
Pero, de todas maneras, se dijo mientras, sin volverlo a remediar pensó en Pettigrew y Voldemort (ellos eran los culpables de que Sirius no pudiese ser libre, y en consecuencia tampoco él), era una buena excusa para mantener las narices apartadas de sus tíos mientras estaban en Bristol.  
Pocos minutos después, maravillosamente, Harry se encontraba en el jardín del número Cuatro de Privet Drive, viendo a sus tíos subir al coche y despidiéndolo amarga y asustadamente.  
Volvió sobre sus pasos a la casa de sus tíos, y con una gran sensación de alegría cerró la puerta. Era su primer día que estaría solo durante dos semanas en Privet Drive... y muchas experiencias pensó que podrían aguardarle.  
  
***  
Respiró hondo profundamente, sin poder dejar de pensar que mientras respiraba aire podría salir algo de la alegría que a él le contenía. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, y lo que le hizo que una sonrisa se le dibujase en la cara era que Hedwig se encontraba de vuelta de su caza de ratones.  
-¿Habrías podido haber imaginado algo más maravilloso? Tenemos la casa para nosotros solos durante dos semanas...- le explicó a la muy blanca lechuza.  
Ella dio un gran picotazo al aire, como siempre solía hacer cada vez que estaba contenta.  
-¿Sabes? Creo que no debería pasar esta oportunidad de que...sí, espera un momento.  
Y sin pensárselo dos veces cogió un trozo de pergamino amarillento de su mesa junto con una pluma cargada de tinta preparada para escribir:  
  
Querido Ron:  
¿Cómo estás? Espero que muy bien.  
¿A que no sabes qué? Es algo maravilloso: ¡mis tíos muggles se fueron de vacaciones a Bristol durante estos días y me dejaron sólo en casa! ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tus padres si te dejasen venir y pasar el resto de las vacaciones aquí? Si la respuesta es afirmativa envía de vuelta a Hedwig rápidamente. ¿Podrías avisar a Hermione de mi parte también?  
Espero tu respuesta,  
Harry  
  
-Ya está...creo que está todo bien - releyó la carta - sí, ¿serías capaz de llevar esto a Ron?  
Ella voló a través de la habitación y se posó en su hombro estirando una pata en señal afirmativa, el dobló cuidadosamente la carta y la ató a la pata de la lechuza.  
-Gracias- contestó aliviado mientras le acariciaba el lomo, a lo cual ella respondió erizando las plumas y echando a volar rápidamente por la ventana.  
La tarde fue mas llevadera de lo usual cuando no se encontraba uno con los Dursley, pero no podía dejar de ser algo aburrida: ya no tenía a su primo Dudley con el que fastidiar constantemente.  
A eso de las siete de la tarde, mientras empezaba a aburrirse de tanto jugar monótonamente con la video-consola de Dudley, decidió prepararse algo de cenar, así que se encaminó a la cocina.  
Cuando abrió la puerta de su frigorífico ya tenía muy claro lo que quería, no es que tuviese muchas ganas de cenar, así que no decidió prepararse nada complicado ni pesado...No; lo mejor era comer un sándwich y alejarse de complicaciones, ya vería al día siguiente lo que haría.  
No podía resultar extraño que a Harry no se le complicaran las cosas en la cocina, de hecho, ya estaba acostumbrado de tantas veces que le habría cocinado a los Dursley.  
Cuando ya bien hubo terminado con todo, cogió su plato y se dirigió al salón, le apetecía, por una vez en su vida, ver lo quisiera en la tele... Aunque bien pronto se dio cuenta de que resultaba algo tontos y aburridos la de cantidad de programas muggles que podían emitir. Decidió darle su primer bocado al sándwich mientras la presentadora daba paso a un famoso cantante muggle... no hubo dado su primer bocado cuando vio algo que lo dejó anonadado.  
Se pellizco fuerte el brazo para comprobar que el sueño que lo contenía a causa de la televisión no le engañase a sus ojos; si bien veía, podía ver luces (parpadeantes, por cierto) en casa del vecino...  
Lo más raro de todo, es que ese "vecino" era la vecina señora de los Dursley, la señora Figgs, pero..¿qué hacía allí? ¿No se suponía que estaba de vacaciones visitando a unos parientes en Londres? ¿O sería alguien que se había asentado en su casa?  
Se acercó un poco más a la ventana y no pudo dejar de advertir que las luces cambiaban constantemente de color: púrpuras, azules, negras, rojas...  
La emoción y la curiosidad aplastó victoriosamente al aburrimiento que se había apoderado de él, no mientras veía la tele, sino desde que se encontraba en el mundo muggle. Desde luego, allí, en una calle a las afueras de la ciudad, tan escrupulosa, tranquila y extraviada, pensó Harry, era el único lugar donde no se esperaban que ocurrieran cosas de ese tipo.  
Se miró el reloj, no se había percatado que "seguía" sin funcionar...Bueno, sus tíos se encontraban ahora a centenas de kilómetros, si salía de casa a deshoras no pensaba que pudiera pasarle nada malo, y el sólo deseo de volver a sentir algo de magia le impulsó a salir a la fría calle...Así que, sin preocuparse de cerrar con llave la puerta, se encaminó a casa de la Señora Figg con paso decidido.  
Cuando estuvo en el porche de la puerta, pudo distinguir algunos ruidos "centelleantes" como cuando se dispara un cohete pero, claro está, sin llegar a explotar... 


	3. El Antiguo Grupo (2º Parte)

Toc, Toc  
El ruido cesó y se escuchó un golpe seco, probablemente causado por la impresión de que un extraño se presentara en una casa a esas horas, desde luego no es que él lo fuera a tomar con mucha cortesía, ahora que lo pensaba...  
De repente, se abrió la puerta dando fin a sus pensamientos. Indudablemente, se trataba de la Señora Figg, y en cuanto divisó a Harry éste pudo notar que a ella se le iluminó la cara y sonrió con alivio.  
-¡Hola Harry! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó con su tono de voz afable.  
-Ehh...pues yo...estem...- ¿cuál podría ser una excusa perfecta para presentarse en casa de alguien un sábado por la noche?  
-Pasa, hijo, pasa que te vas a congelar ahí afuera.  
Él obedeció a lo que le dijo, ahora si que la habría hecho buena, se imaginó a la Señora Figg hablándole a él como a un loco en cuanto le explicase que el simple hecho de su "visita" era que había visto luces parpadeando...  
Entró en el amplio y acogedor salón (no dejaba de tener el mismo olor insufrible a gatos, aunque un poco más moderado desde que había perdido su afición por ellos...), y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que junto a la chimenea estaba...  
Pero, no, no podía ser, se pellizcó fuertemente el brazo derecho para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, ¿era su imaginación, su sueño, o qué mas da lo que fuera, pero de verdad veía a un gran perro negro junto a la chimenea?  
-¿Sirius?- susurró, incrédulo.  
El perro no contestó, Harry se desilusionó mucho y se sintió estúpido por lo que acababa de hacer...De repente, pareció que el perro, quien quiera que fuese, volvió en si y empezó a mover la cola amigablemente.  
Se escucharon los pasos de los tacones, que se acercaban, sin duda alguna, hacia el Salón. Entonces, Harry se dio la vuelta bruscamente para darle el encuentro a la Señora Figg. No quería alertarla más de lo que pudiese estar ya...¿Pero qué hacía, supuestamente Sirius ahí?  
Dibujó una sonrisa algo nerviosa a la Señora Figg, la cual se había presentado en su salón con un plato de sus habituales galletas.  
-Te veo raro, querido, siéntate, vamos...  
A Harry le sorprendió bastante que lo tratará así, sobretodo, después de su intrusión a medianoche...Pero, ¿qué hacía la Señora Figg, totalmente vestida, y por decirlo así, "activa" a esas horas?  
Se acomodó en uno de sillones de color rojo oscuro, entonces volvió a la realidad, las dudas le saltaban a la cabeza, y aquella escena empezaba a ser algo tensa...Así que él mismo decidió romper el silencio, anunciando:  
-Eh..bueno, yo sólo...estem, creo que será mejor que me vaya cuanto antes...No debí de haber venido aquí...y menos a estas horas, debía de estar sonámbulo, lo siento...Eh...Buenas noches.  
Pero dos manos por detrás le dificultaron que se incorporasen, y una voz ronca le dijo:  
-¿Tan pronto te vas?  
Miró hacia arriba, ¡Sirius!  
-¡Y sin saludar a tu padrino!- continuó él, divertido.  
-Pero...¡S-Sirius!- exclamó deshaciéndose de las manos de éste e incorporándose totalmente mirando a ambos extremos. Tanto Sirius como la Señora Figg parecían totalmente tranquilos...y felices, por decirlo de alguna manera.  
-¿Qué?- preguntó el sencillamente, pasándose una mano por el pelo en tono infantil.  
-¿¡Qué!? ¿...No...no ves? Ella...bueno...tú- empezó a señalarlos a ambos, sin que ninguna palabra pudiese salir de su boca para explicarlo.  
-Tranquilízate, Harry- dijo la Señora Figg en tono reconfortante.  
-Pero, ¿usted sabe...? Bueno...  
-Arabella, creo que será mejor que se lo expliques...-sugirió Sirius, sentándose y cogiendo una de las galletas.  
-¿Explicarme qué?- preguntó Harry.  
-Bueno, bueno, Harry, primero tranquilízate, por favor, siéntate- ambos se sentaron- en primer lugar, te aclaro que no ha pasado nada por la transformación de Sirius, de hecho, ya lo sabía de sobra...-dijo, con una sonrisa a Sirius.  
-¿Usted es una bruja?- preguntó Harry, algo más tranquilo.  
-Sí- respondió en tono confidencial.  
Así que eso era...Harry empezó a unir cables, ¿se encontraría ahí Sirius para protegerle, o alguna razón u ordenes provenientes de Dumbledore? Arabella...¿De qué le resultaba tan familiar ese nombre?  
-Se que te va a resultar muy raro, Harry, pero yo estudié con tus padres y sus amigos en Hogwarts, fui una de sus profesoras...- hizo una pequeña pausa, y Harry levantó las cejas, mirándola incrédulo- Pero esa es otra historia, tu padrino y yo nos encontramos aquí para tratar sobre unos asuntos...Lo que te dijeron tus tíos era en parte verdad, tuve que ir a Londres a recoger a Sirius, tratando de que él fuese un perro mío que había recogido en una perrera- Sirius la miró sonriendo - Dumbledore nos dijo que este sería un buen lugar de reunión y justo ahora la habíamos terminado...Supongo que te habrán atraídos las luces de las varitas, pero no esperábamos que estuvieses despierto a estas horas- dijo mirándole enarcando las cejas.  
-¿Reunión?- desde luego, pensó Harry, después de haber visto toda su vida, le resultaba muy extraño tratar de asimilar todo aquello. Se dio cuenta que ya no tenía la misma expresión de indefensa, de..."muggle". Ahora, la Señora Figg, se la veía muy seria, no había temblores en su voz, ahora se la veía como lo que era: una bruja.  
-La Orden...-comenzó Sirius.  
-Del Fénix...-terminó Arabella, luego ella misma continuó ante la mirada desconcertante de Harry- verás Harry esto que te voy a contar es cuidadosamente complicado, al igual que puede resultar peligroso...  
-Años antes de que tú nacieras, Harry, como deberás saber, eran tiempos muy oscuros. Voldemort, (Harry se sorprendió al ver que lo llamaba por su nombre), se hallaba en la cima de su poder, todo era muy confuso, había mucho terror, incesantes guerras, y cada vez menos personas eran fiables.   
Por aquella época, tus padres y sus inseparables amigos - suspiró, Harry supuso que sería en parte por la emoción, aunque prefirió no pensar en ello y seguir escuchando - yo estaba a punto de acabar de dar clases en Hogwarts, el Ministerio me había ofrecido un puesto como Aurora, y tras la opinión de Dumbledore, él pensó que lo mejor sería que me fuese a ayudar al Ministerio a raptar a muchos mortífagos e ir averiguando pistas...  
Fue entonces, un lúgubre día en el que caía una pareja de magos Aurores del Ministerio, en una lucha inútil entre miles y miles de mortífagos concentrados, Susan y John Bones, cuando Dumbledore decidió reunirnos a un grupo de magos en su despacho: Yo, Sirius, Mundungus Fletcher, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin...y James y Lily Potter.  
Nos habló de hacer un gran grupo, siempre unido, inseparable, que fuese capaz de aguantar y luchar...Aguantar y luchar...- repitió y en ese momento se ahogó su voz entre un leve sollozo.  
Harry miró hacia el suelo pensativo, así que la "Orden del Fénix" era un grupo de los magos más poderosos, liderada por Dumbledore, y uno de sus integrantes fueron sus padres...Ahora comprendía todo, empezaba a unir piezas, el término "reunión" debió de haberse celebrado ahí mismo, aquella noche. Claro, aquel lugar era el más seguro, no pensaba que por allí hubiera algún mago más a la redonda a parte de ellos...Y ahora que Voldemort había recuperado su cuerpo ayudado por su sirviente Pettigrew, había sido la hora de entrar y recuperar de nuevo a "el antiguo grupo".  
Sirius comenzó de nuevo a hablar rompiendo el silencio, aunque esta vez, su voz sonaba totalmente seria y firme:  
-Harry, ahora debemos marchar, te pido que por favor no nos busques más por aquí, ya sabes, podrías llamar demasiado la atención. Recuerda que siempre podemos estar en contacto vía-lechuza y si ocurriese algo, escríbeme cuanto antes a la menor señal, ¿de acuerdo?  
-Sí...-Harry no sabía mucho más que decir, parecía que por fin, las dudas se habían disipado, se sentía...vacío.  
-Por cierto Harry, querido - dijo Arabella recuperando la compostura - muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños.  
Era verdad, justo en aquel momento sonó un reloj de cuco proveniente de alguna parte del salón.  
-¡Felicidades! - recalcó Sirius abrazándolo.  
-Gra..gracias- dijo Harry algo azorado.  
-No pensarías que nos íbamos a olvidar de ti, ¿verdad?- continuó Sirius en tono amigable.  
Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.  
-Sirius...tenemos que irnos - cogió una maceta de donde contenía, lo que parecían ser unos polvos flú.  
-Ya va, ¡tan estricta como siempre, Arabella! - se quejó Sirius - Toma Harry - le entregó un sobre bastante amarillento - esto es para ti, pero ábrelo cuando estés solo.  
Se dieron un último abrazo y con ello, Harry se encaminó de nuevo hacia casa de los Dursley más extrañado que nunca.  
Cuando se hubo cerciorado de que había cerrado bien la puerta de la casa, subió de nuevo a su dormitorio, exhausto, y cuando se hubo puesto el pijama y metido en la cama decidió abrir el sobre de Sirius.  
Era una foto en blanco y negro (siempre con movimiento, claro está en el mundo de los magos) , y por lo que se veía era una foto de graduación...del curso de sus padres. Pudo distinguirlos en el medio, James, su padre, entre Sirius y Lily, su madre, con un gran pelo bastante rojo (a pesar de que la foto era en blanco y negro).  
Se quedó mirando la foto unos dos minutos, hasta que no pudo resistir que dos lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro...  
Cayó dormido en la cama, con la foto de sus padres en la mesilla de noche y con las gafas puestas; todos los acontecimientos de aquel día parecían que habían sido dispuestos a resolverles algunas dudas, pero a su vez a aumentarlas... 


End file.
